


Doors between Worlds and Partners

by DigiDragon7, sinnamonkitkat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Things Happen To Carlos, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Diego is Desert Bluffs Carlos, Episode: e019 The Sandstorm, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, I'm Sorry, Kevin is Inhuman, M/M, Rape Aftermath, diego and kevin are horrible beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiDragon7/pseuds/DigiDragon7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonkitkat/pseuds/sinnamonkitkat
Summary: During the sandstorm, Cecil ends up in Desert Bluffs with his sinister double travelling to Night Vale. Both end up meeting their respective partners, but each have a very different idea of how to express love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the most awful thing I have ever written and I apologise for putting these characters through hell.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil turns up pin the bright city of Desert Bluffs, and finds someone he did not expect to see.

“Oh! Listeners! There appears to be, a swirling...vortex? I think? Which has appeared in my radio booth. It is white in colour and is making a low hum noise. I feel...that I must...go to it,” Kevin’s voice began to fade from the microphone, “I will return Desert Bluffs!”

 

An ambient quiet filled the brightly lit radio booth.

 

A man suddenly burst into the room from the vortex, stumbling as he did so. He looked like Kevin, but wasn't. He looked about him, his purple eyes widening in horror and fear. He drew his hands to himself and kept away from all exposed surfaces. He had to get out of this place.

 

“Well  _ hello _ there,  _ darling _ .”

 

A voice floated in from the doorway of the booth. It was soft and smooth, but there was a spike of malice to it.

 

Cecil turned to the man who was leaning against the now closed booth door. He looked and sounded like his perfect Carlos, but there was something...  _ off _ about him. His lab coat was far more bloodstained than normal, and the smile that was plastered on his face revealed pointed teeth. Instead of the normal calmness Cecil felt in Carlos’ company, all he could feel was an air of unsettling threat radiating from the man that stood before him.

 

“Well, aren’t you a  _ fine _ specimen to behold? You look just like my Kevin, except I know  _ my  _ Kevin inside and out.  _ Especially _ the insides.” The man flashed Cecil a sly grin. “ _ You  _ are something new. And I  _ want  _ you.”

 

Not-Carlos began walking towards Cecil with menacing purpose. Cecil didn’t know what purpose that was exactly, but he wasn’t particularly eager to stick around and find out. The ‘Kevin’ that had been mentioned must have been the person whose photograph was sat on the desk nearby. He looked exactly like Cecil, but his eyes were black as obsidian and his mouth was twisted into a sick smile.

 

“Now, don’t run away from me,” Not-Carlos had latched onto Cecil’s shoulders and was pulling him away from the humming vortex he had been moving toward, “I  _ only _ want to get to know you.”

 

Cecil did not like this. His thoughts suddenly trailed back to Night Vale and to his own perfect Carlos. If this Kevin was not here, was he in Night Vale instead? What if Carlos had come to check on him during the storm, what if-

 

He had to get back.

 

“You are not my Carlos! I don’t know who you are but I am not staying here any longer!” Cecil tried to pull himself away, but the grip was tightening and he could not shake free.

 

Diego tutted. “Now, that’s not nice. Don’t you know it’s impolite to give a handshake without asking someone’s name? No matter, I am Diego,” he yanked Cecil further away from the swirling vortex, “and I don’t know who this  _ Carlos  _ is, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind me borrowing you for some... _ research _ .” 

 

Diego snaked his arms around Cecil’s shoulders with more force than was expected, and jerked Cecil around to meet him face to face. He smiled (was that a smile?), and Cecil shivered. Diego chuckled at this, pushing Cecil backwards until his back was flush against the wall. Cecil felt a lukewarm sticky substance begin to seep into his back but dared not look to see what it was.

 

Cecil stared into Diego’s eyes. They were exactly the same as Carlos’ and for a split second, he forgot that it was not Carlos he was looking at. He let his guard down slightly for a split second before Diego seized the opportunity to kiss him. He smacked Cecil’s head against the wall and drove his tongue into Cecil’s mouth, licking his teeth and wrapping their tongues together. Cecil struggled to breathe as Diego’s tongue filled his mouth, almost choking as it did.  

 

Diego pressed his entire body against Cecil, removing his arms to pin Cecil’s wrists to the wall, gripping them hard enough to bruise. Normally Cecil would be happy to let  _ his  _ Carlos do this, but this was not his Carlos. 

Diego bit into Cecil’s lip, eliciting another shiver.

 

“My,  _ my _ , excited already, are we? We’ve barely even begun.” Diego breathed into his ear, clenching Cecil’s wrists tighter. At this distance, Cecil could smell the formaldehyde on his breath and the entrails of god knows what staining his coat. He gagged, trying to swallow the bile rising up in his throat.

 

“I don’t like this and I-I don’t like you. This is not enjoyable for me.” Cecil found he could not move no matter how hard he tried.

 

“Oh I beg to differ,” Diego pressed a leg into Cecil’s crotch, a little harder than Cecil would have liked, “I’ve dissected enough to  _ know _ when something is aroused.”

 

Cecil felt his pulse quicken in panic and he knew he had to leave, _ right now. _ He had to get Diego off of him and make a break for the vortex. It might not be there for much longer and Cecil didn't want to think about what would happen if it closed. 

 

Diego tried to kiss Cecil again, pressing his knee hard into Cecil’s crotch, painfully hard now. Cecil attempted to resist, trying to push his wrists from the wall, but Diego just gripped him harder. He felt nails dig into his skin.

 

Cecil took a deep breath and shoved Diego with all his might. Diego was flung back, and a dull thud resonated through the booth as he hit the console behind. Cecil saw Diego wince in pain; he saw... _ Carlos _ wince in pain. He stood, staring, processing what he had done.

 

He had hurt Carlos. He, Cecil Palmer, Night Vale’s most popular voice, had caused Night Vale’s most popular scientist and his _ boyfriend, _ pain _. _

 

Cecil gasped, placing his hands over his mouth in silent shock.

 

“Heh, so you want to play do you?” Diego stood, rubbing his lower back, “and here I thought you were going to be no fun.”

 

Diego rushed at Cecil, who was still stood aghast, grabbed fistfuls of his clothes and threw him to the liquid splattered floor. His head hit the floor with a sickening thwack and when his vision cleared, he saw that Diego had straddled him. 

 

Diego was sat on Cecil’s waist, flashing a toothy grin and licking his blood stained lips. Cecil saw lust, sinister lust, in Diego’s eyes and swallowed hard.

 

As fast as he had pinned Cecil to the floor, Diego held Cecil’s hands above his head and leaned to start kissing Cecil’s neck.

 

Cecil closed his eyes in despair. Despite wanting nothing more than to escape, he could feel himself becoming uncomfortably hot under the collar. 

 

_ No, please, not  _ **_now._ **

 

Diego began to bite at Cecil’s neck. Carlos was usually good at this...no, Diego was  _ not _ Carlos. Cecil opened his eyes as Diego sunk pointed teeth into his soft flesh.

 

Pain sparked through his body, and he squirmed when Diego didn’t let go. Cecil was about to throw him off when he again caught Diego’s eyes... _ Carlos’ _ eyes, and he lost all motivation to fight back. How could he? He couldn't bare to hurt Carlos. 

 

Diego felt Cecil stop resisting and wasted no time in making more bite marks, even tearing apart Cecil’s clothes. 

 

Eventually Cecil became aware that Diego was attempting to rip off his trousers. He snapped back into the current moment, trying to scramble backwards, away from Diego’s rough and scratching hands. Only Carlos,  _ his _ Carlos could touch him there. 

 

Diego became annoyed when his target moved away from his touch.

 

“Don’t you  _ want _ me to touch you? Don't you want me to take you apart piece. By. Piece?” Diego glared at Cecil and pulled a scalpel from his bloodstained lab coat. Cecil’s body stiffened in terror, but he had backed himself into a corner. It was impossible to get to the vortex now without going past Diego.

 

“This is the best part! I can’t get to know you fully without knowing what you’re like on the  _ inside  _ as well. Now, stay still.”

 

Diego grabbed Cecil’s ankle and jerked his body back underneath him. Cecil watched the blade in Diego’s hand, also noticing that Diego was hard in his trousers. Did he seriously get off on all of this? Cecil began to pant nervously as the blade came dangerously close to his exposed chest. He dared not move in fear of accidentally impaling himself. The tip of the blade was placed gently to Cecil’s stomach before it began to sharply press into him. Cecil whimpered, trying stop Diego but his hands were held firmly to the floor by his attacker's free hand. His legs were immobilized by Diego's too; after all, every good scientist knows how to correctly restrain their subjects. Diego giggled delightfully to himself, a madman’s laugh.

 

The scalpel was dragged down through Cecil’s stomach, leaving a trail of dark blood spilling from the deep wound. Cecil cried out, unable to contain it any longer. How he wished for the numbness of being unable to feel pain. He heard Diego above him...was he moaning? He felt Diego’s hardness press against him.

 

Cecil was helpless. In a last fit of resistance he slipped a hand from Diego’s grasp and tried to shove him off, but Diego simply thrust his hand down before taking the scalpel and stabbing it through Cecil’s palm. He howled in pain, feeling tears beginning to well in his eyes.

 

Diego grinned again, leaning down to lick at the blood now pooling in Cecil’s hand before moving back to his now bloody stomach.

 

Cecil’s vision began to blur from shock and blood loss, but he could still made out the outline of Diego kneeling up and doing something. Suddenly a riptide of excruciating agony surged through his stomach, and to his horror Cecil realised that Diego had stuck some fingers inside the cut he had made.

 

“Ohhhh, ohhhh  _ my, _ you feel so warm...so warm and wet. You are  _ beautiful. _ ”

 

Diego continued to finger the wound, twisting his hand this way and that, reaching to touch himself as he did so.

 

“Please...stop...please...I beg...you…” Cecil began to whimper. He was openly crying now, unable to stop the tears from pouring down his face.

 

“But the fun is only just beginning...just you wait…” 

 

Cecil barely lifted his head to look at Diego. He was hovering over Cecil’s quivering body, pulling at his trousers and moaning to himself. Cecil let his head drop back to the cold floor. Blood was smeared across his face but he couldn't tell whether it was his own or not. He felt something mildly cold touch the cut on his stomach; he thought it was Diego’s fingers again until he felt something much longer and thicker entering him and heard Diego let out a loud animalistic moan. The cut on his stomach was forced open and stretched as Diego’s dick speared him.

 

Cecil began crying out, both in pain and for Diego to stop. Diego ignored his pleas and kissed Cecil to shut him up briefly.

 

“My  _ God, _ ” Diego pulled away from Cecil’s face to look into his crying eyes, “I envy your Carlos  _ soooo much. _ ”

 

_ Carlos… _

 

Cecil looked into Carlos’ beautiful eyes. He saw his flowing hair, his soft cheeks, his delicate skin. 

 

“Carlos...please…”

 

Diego stared at Cecil’s glazed face with some faint bemusement, but didn't stop what he was doing. He pulled out slowly, thrusting in even harder than before, savouring the way his subject's guts tightened around him. It felt  _ divine. _

 

“Ooh, I can't  _ wait _ to rearrange your organs,” he purred, rocking back and forth with delight. “There's nothing better than the feeling of your intestines  _ rupturing _ around me.”

 

_ Carlos...it hurts...so much...please...I don't...want...to hurt...you… _

 

Cecil felt himself losing consciousness. He had to go back. Back to Night Vale. Back to Carlos, the real Carlos.  _ His  _ Carlos.

 

He summoned up the last of his strength and ripped his hand free from the scalpel Diego had stabbed it with. He seized Diego’s lab coat, causing Diego to hesitate briefly, then threw him off, kicking his legs out as he did so. Cecil grunted as he felt a sharp tug, realizing with horror that in the process of kicking off his attacker his organs were beginning to spill out of his stomach. He clutched them, his instincts telling him to get out of there as soon as possible. If he survived, he could worry about them later.

 

Diego didn't react fast enough, and was kicked out of the way as Cecil pulled himself from the floor and limped towards the vortex, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Diego lay, high from the adrenaline and smell of gore and watched as Cecil disappeared. How he would miss him, and his scientifically interesting body. 

 

Cecil didn't look back once as he made his way through the vortex as fast as possible. All he could think about was Carlos. He had hurt Carlos...no, not his Carlos. But he looked exactly like Carlos. What if he had hurt his Carlos too? 

 

_ Oh, Carlos...I’m so sorry… _

 

Cecil could see the other end. He moved as fast as his wounds allowed him to, determined to get back to Night Vale before he collapsed. He saw something enter. It was a man. The man...looked like him. But it wasn’t him. They passed each other, and the other man spoke to Cecil, but he was too focused on reaching the end to hear or even care. 

 

_ Almost there… _

 

He staggered to the opening, and passed through it. Back into the quieter, darker, more familiar radio booth. He frantically looked around, and saw a trembling figure curled in the corner of the room.

 

“Carlos…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was awful, I'm sorry for writing this monstrosity of a fic.
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> (I'm sorry)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin comes to Night Vale and is treated to a lovely surprise.

“Listeners, there appears to be a swirling vortex which has appeared on my studio wall. It is dark purple, and emitting a low humming sound. I feel compelled to investigate this, as a reporter. It is my job after all…” Cecil’s voice began to drift away, “I shall return Night Vale...I shall...return…”

 

The booth became silent but for the low humming. Random lights lit up from the console, illuminating the dark room.

 

A man emerged from the vortex. He looked like Cecil, but wasn't. He looked about him, his black, obsidian eyes staring in curiosity and confusion at the room around him. This room seemed a little too dry for his liking.

 

“Cecil?”

 

A worried voice came from one of the walls.

 

“Cecil? It’s so dark in here, I can't see. Ah! Shit, my glasses!” 

 

Kevin walked over to the source of the voice and turned on the light switch situated next to the door. A light flickered on in the centre of the room, and Kevin saw a pair of glasses on the floor in front of him. Presumably those of the man who just came in. He picked them up and placed them on the nearby desk.

 

“Hi there!” Kevin gleefully said to the man.

 

“Oh thank God, Cecil! Your show was flickering in and out during the storm, I was worried something might have happened to you.” Carlos ruffled his hair in relief. “Hey, you sound kinda...different. Are you okay?”

 

“Who, me? I am perfectly fine! I am surprised that you worried so much about me.” Kevin picked up the picture on the desk of a man that looked like him, standing with the man who was currently in the room. There was a small stack of notes under it, all addressed to ‘Carlos the Perfect Scientist’ dotted with an ungodly amount of small hearts signed ‘From Cecil’. 

Upon looking back to the man, Kevin realised that he bore a resemblance to a certain scientist back home. He concluded that this must be the ‘Carlos’ that this ‘Cecil’ had been writing to. ‘Cecil’ was obviously  _ infatuated _ with this ‘Carlos’ and the fact Kevin had been misnamed solidified that this was in fact Carlos. Kevin decided to make the most of the situation this put him in.

 

“Well, why wouldn’t I worry about you? Also have you seen my glasses? I dropped them when I came in and I can't see much, everything is pretty fuzzy.” Carlos squinted. Logically it should have helped him see a little more clearly; it did not.

 

“Carlos?”

 

“Uh, yeah?” Carlos stood awkwardly, trying to make more of Kevin out.

 

“Could you... come over here?”

 

Carlos hesitated before walking over to the fuzzy silhouette of Kevin. The door swung shut as he moved from the doorway, and he almost bumped into Kevin, due to having trouble with depth perception. The dim lighting of the room didn't help either.

 

Kevin stood in front of Carlos and caressed his cheek, softly, far more softly than he normally would. Carlos leaned into the touch. It felt...different, somehow, almost as though the hands touching him were rougher than normal. He didn’t complain.

 

Carlos reached to touch Cecil (Kevin’s) face, smiling as he did so. When he had worked out how far away Cecil (Kevin’s) face was, he leaned in to kiss it. Cupping Kevin’s face in his hands. Kevin kissed him back, exploring his tongue into Carlos’ mouth.

 

Carlos gasped slightly, Cecil (Kevin’s) tongue was a lot bigger than he remembered. Maybe it was swollen? Either way it was exploring his mouth and he liked it. He felt pointed teeth nip at his lip, and a hand slide down his back to his ass. Cecil (Kevin) was being very forward this evening. Not that he was complaining.

 

“Mmmmm, your lab coat is a lot  _ dryer _ than normal, Carlos…” Kevin hummed, sliding a hand underneath the lab coat to properly grope at Carlos’ ass. Carlos twitched slightly at this. He could have sworn he felt points digging into him, but then leaned into Cecil (Kevin) more anyway.

 

Kevin began to guide Carlos over to the nearest wall and palmed his trousers, whilst heavily breathing onto his neck.

 

“Cecil, are you sure you’re okay? Your breathing sounds more rugged than normal.”

 

“I’m fine,” Kevin growled, beginning to bite at Carlos’ neck.

 

Carlos huffed a little in response and hugged Cecil (Kevin’s) shoulders. He felt Cecil (Kevin) nipping his neck, and a knee become lodged between his legs. He let out a breathy whimper into Cecil (Kevin’s) ear. Kevin grinned and slowly bit into Carlos’ neck, gently sinking his teeth in.

 

“Ow, ow, hey! Cecil! Careful, not so hard!” Carlos shivered, but Kevin didn’t stop. If anything, he got rougher.

 

“You like this, Carlos, I  _ know  _ you do,” Kevin released Carlos’ neck briefly before biting into it again, causing Carlos to try and jerk away from him.

 

“No! I really don’t! Please stop!” Carlos began to try and push Cecil (Kevin) away from him, but he refused to budge.

 

“Just relax, Carlos, I'll make you feel  _ good _ ,” Kevin purred into Carlos’ ear. It sent a chill up Carlos’ spine. 

 

Kevin slid a hand under Carlos’ flannel shirt and dragged his nails down Carlos’ back. Carlos flinched and made a small noise of discomfort. Kevin pressed harder against Carlos, deciding to move on to the next level. He gripped one of Carlos’ wrists so tightly his pointed nails dug into skin, making Carlos moan in mild pain. 

 

“Cecil, this isn’t funny, stop gripping me so hard!” 

 

Kevin laughed. Carlos started to become fearful. This wasn't like Cecil at all. He began to shift under the pressure Kevin was putting on him, trying to move loose but to no avail. Kevin now had both of Carlos’ hands in a vice-like grip, and slid his free hand into Carlos’ thick hair. Normally, he'd find this comforting but there was nothing soft about the gesture. He clenched his fist, pulling on Carlos’ hair whilst kissing him hard. Carlos was beginning to feel trapped, but he was powerless against Kevin’s strength.

 

Suddenly Kevin grabbed Carlos by the throat and slammed him into the floor, throttling him as he did so. Carlos made strangled sounds from beneath Kevin’s gaze before gasping for breath when Kevin released him.

 

“What the hell, Cecil?! You know I don't enjoy this kind of rough housing!”

 

“Ohhhh but we haven’t even gotten started yet!” Kevin leant a knee on Carlos’ crotch. Carlos opened his mouth, a silent scream coming from it. Why was Cecil being so rough? Cecil never hurt him. 

 

Kevin choked Carlos again, digging his fingernails into the already open bite marks Kevin had left on his neck. He lifted his hand to lick some of the blood from his fingers, before tearing open Carlos’ flannel shirt and trousers completely. Carlos was firmly held to the ground by Kevin, as he was bitten and repeatedly scratched and scraped all over his chest. He yelped and cried out in pain, calling for help. No one could hear him; the booth was completely soundproof.

 

“Cecil! Cecil, please stop! Please, it hurts! Please!” Carlos began to plead as Kevin dug in his claw-like nails into every part of Carlos’ skin. Kevin smeared blood from the puncture wounds over Carlos’ clothes and face, occasionally stopping to lick it seductively from his fingers. Carlos became more and more helpless as Kevin ravaged his body with bruises and bites.

 

Eventually, Kevin seemed to stop, and Carlos hoped that it was over. He was immediately proved wrong when Kevin picked him up and flipped him onto his painfully sore stomach, dumping him carelessly onto the ground. Kevin had already torn off Carlos’ trousers, leaving just his boxers and (now rather bloodstained) lab coat fully intact. He held Carlos up on his knees and reached around to clutch onto Carlos’ dick.

 

“You see? You’re getting turned on by this, you like it really,” Kevin sneered, reaching for Carlos’ hair and grabbing another fistful.

 

Carlos began to sob as he felt his body being violated. 

 

“Please...I...I don't...want this...please...Cecil...why…” His arms and knees began to tremble with fear, but Kevin did not stop his assault. He was hard from hearing Carlos’  _ beautiful  _ moaning, and was surprised he’d managed to hold back for this long.

 

Kevin began to moan and growl as he freed himself of his tight clothes. He stroked Carlos’ body to pick up some blood, and smeared it over his throbbing dick. 

 

“Ohhh sweet, Carlos, you are such a  _ tease _ ,” Kevin tore Carlos’ underwear from his body and proceeded to press into Carlos, who screamed out at the pain of being stretched open so forcefully. He could feel something else too. Were those...barbs? His arms gave way, but Kevin kept him from falling by his hair. Kevin had fully submerged himself inside of Carlos, and was moaning and whimpering as he began to move.

 

Carlos felt as though his insides were going to be ripped out, but was unable to prevent it, or cry out for help anymore. He silently cried, occasionally letting out an anguished sob. He knew he would be bleeding.

 

Kevin seized Carlos in a painfully tight grip around his waist as he thrust into Carlos’ body. Carlos felt his insides being crushed, and thought a rib or two may be cracked as well. Kevin held Carlos upright so he was riding him, and pulled one of his arms back with a sickening clunk. That would be a dislocated shoulder. He already knew that fistfuls of hair were being torn out. All he could do was wait for it to be over…

 

Carlos felt something clutch onto his half hard dick.

 

“How could I forget to finish  _ you _ off too?” A voice hissed in his ear, everything had become even more hazy. He couldn’t even make out where the door was anymore. 

 

Kevin pumped Carlos in rhythm to his thrusts, and Carlos’ body responded accordingly. He wanted to scream for this to stop, for this to all be over. His voice was so hoarse from sobbing he could barely whisper anymore. He was mercilessly forced to cum for Kevin’s own enjoyment. 

 

Carlos felt his body become dead weight and drop to the floor. He stared up at the man looming over him, and then felt something being placed on his face. He blinked, realizing he could see clearly again.

 

He looked up at the man looming over him.

 

“Y-you...you’re not..Ce-Cecil…” Carlos managed to choke out.

 

“Maybe I am, maybe not? You certainly  _ thought _ I was. One thing's for sure though, I  _ love you, _ so you’ll be pleased to know that I  _ will  _ be returning to you.” 

 

Carlos began to tremble uncontrollably. The adrenaline was finally beginning to leave his body. All he could feel was pain curdled with sickening fear.

 

“No...please…”

 

He watched the man turn and head to a wall out of sight. Laughter followed him. Then he was gone.

 

Carlos dragged his broken body to the corner of the room, and wrapped his somehow intact lab coat around himself. His body continued to tremble. 

 

_ Coming...back..he said...coming...back! _

 

He covered his head and began to sob.

 

“Carlos…”

 

_ Oh God..no...he came back…! _

 

Carlos heard a man approach him. He didn’t sound like he was walking properly, and his voice...it was...different.

 

“Please...no...please...I can't...take...anymore…” Carlos began to whimper.

 

“Carlos, it’s...it’s me...it’s Cecil…” Cecil reached out a bloody hand to touch Carlos, but Carlos cried out and shrank away from him. “I’m so sorry, Carlos...please, forgive me...I’m sorry...I’m sorry, I shouldn't have- the vortex- I'm sorry.”

 

Cecil began to cry, unable to hide his pain and guilt. Crying hurt, the pressure from his sobs causing his organs to slip out even further but he couldn't stop himself. He sank to his knees near to Carlos. He continued to fall into swirling darkness...he was...falling...falling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for traumatising Carlos.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Or didn't, this is horrible honestly)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos wakes to a new environment, the memories of what happened fresh and tormenting his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the wait! Sorry it's so short, I've had this sat in my documents as it was going to be longer.
> 
> Enjoy!

Carlos awoke, his head pounding and his whole body aching with pain. He slowly sat up in the bed he was in. He turned his head carefully to look at his surroundings. A large shape of someone lay next to him. He froze. Panic gripped his body and he tried to scramble away, falling off the bed. He groaned in discomfort as he dragged himself over to the wall and curled up, tears streaming down in face.

 

The figure that had been next to him stirred. A man sat up. He appeared to be searching for something. Suddenly he was moving towards Carlos.

 

_No...no..not again...please...no…_

 

A soft hand touched his. He carefully peered above it, to see something being held out to him. Hesitantly and shakily, he took the object. It was his glasses. He placed them to his face and looked to the man who had given them to him.

 

Carlos stared into deep, purple eyes, that were part of a face that had a soft, warm mouth instead of a jagged grin. There were bruises and cuts on this face. It seemed familiar.

 

“Carlos, it’s me...it’s, Cecil.”

 

“Cecil…” the memories of the man claiming to be Cecil came flooding back and Carlos’ fight or flight instinct kicked into overdrive, sending panic through his whole body. He began to tremble, and hid his face, as though trying to hide from Cecil.

 

“It’s okay, it's okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. Please, Carlos, please, just look at me?”

 

That buttery deep voice, the sincerity of the question, the care it encompassed…

 

“Cecil…?” Carlos lifted his head, still shaking badly. He stared at Cecil for a long hard moment. This wasn’t the man who assaulted him. This man wouldn’t hurt a fly. Or maybe he would. But only a fly.

 

“Yes, it’s me! It’s Cecil! The real Cecil!” Cecil tried to sound encouraging.

 

“Cecil…” Carlos began to relax slightly, still twitching and flinching at the smallest sound or movement, and felt tears prick at his eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry, if I’d have known…” Cecil looked to the ground, his shoulders starting to wobble as tears began dripping to the floor. He suddenly keeled over, appearing to be about to throw up.

 

Carlos wanted to reach out, but he was still afraid, afraid this was just a dream and that he’d soon wake up to see the man with hollow eyes again.

 

Suddenly Cecil shuddered violently, retching up dark, oozing bile. He slumped to the floor and became still.

 

“...Cecil…?”

 

He didn't move.

 

“Cecil??”   

 

Carlos noticed with alarm that there was a pool of blood beginning to form under Cecil’s body. The sight of the blood coating the floor and Cecil’s clothes sent a jolt through Carlos; in an instant he could feel those clawed hands curled around his neck again, the smiling man gazing down as he pleasured himself to Carlos’ anguished sobs.

 

“No! No! Please!” Carlos held his head and started to shake. Eyes wide with fear. He heard that voice, that high-pitched, overly optimistic voice: _I_ love _you...I_ will _be returning to you…_

 

The door to the room burst open and a woman rushed in, followed by tall, glowing black figure with wings. She rushed over to Cecil’s body and began cursing. Carlos felt something touch his shoulder. He instantly felt weightless, and a calming feeling rushed over to him. He became detached from his thoughts and felt like he just needed to go to sleep…

 

_Sleeeeeeeeeeeep…_

 

The figure loomed over him, plunging him into darkness. He heard the sounds of something being shifted, and the voice that was cursing began to fade. Carlos’ eyes began to close. He drifted away...further and further...away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Carlos, I feel bad for making him suffer so.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! The next chapter is in progress, it's slow, but it's progress.


End file.
